Forum:Buck's closest friend in the herd
Hello, everyone, I'm here to ask you something. I was thinking about the Ice Family Tree seen at the end of the third movie; Crash and Eddie are obviously placed next to Ellie, being her (adoptive) brothers, while Sid and Diego are next to Manny, being his best friends (almost brothers, since Peaches called Sid "Uncle" in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas). Buck, on the other hand, is placed under all the others. He, in fact, is the only member of the herd who hasn't a partner, a best friend or a relative among the other members. So, in your opinion, which of the herd's members, in the light of the events not only in the third movie but also in the fifth movie, should be considered Buck's closest friend? Thanks in advance. Sim0ns11 (talk) 19:51, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ---- I think he's placed down there because they just met him and he isn't related to them, since he didnt decide to join them and rather stayed in the dino world. But if you ask which Herd member should be considered as a closest friend... i will say Peaches, because, it was thanks to Buck that they survived in the dino world, so Peaches could be born. Then in the 5th movie, Buck helped Peaches again by saving not only their lifes, but also Peaches' wedding. --PhoenixLeader18 (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thank you for repying. Mostly, I was wondering what kind of changes they would do if they decide to update the Family Tree. Obviously, Shira, Brooke and Julian would be placed next to, respectively, Diego, Sid and Peaches. As you said, they placed Buck down because he stayed in the Dinosaur World, but now he (most likely) lives with the herd, so he wouldn't be placed there, I guess. Despite it is true that he and Peaches are attached to each other, I think he would be placed at the top of the family tree, in the "first generation", because he can be considered as Peaches' uncle. I just wonder if he would be placed on the left side (with Sid, Brooke, Diego, Shira and Manny), or if he would be placed in the right side (with Ellie, Crash and Eddie). According to the events in the third and in the fifth movies, which one between Manny, Diego, Ellie and the opossums (Sid, Brooke and Shira didn't interact with Buck, or almost) could be considered as his closest friend, in your opinion? Sim0ns11 (talk) 15:25, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ---- Obviously he would be placed between Manny, Diego, Ellie and the oppossums since he interacted with them first and with a bigger role where we could hear his actual backstory. But its possible that he would be placed in the center.PhoenixLeader18 (talk) 15:46, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ---- I think I agree, thank you again for giving me your opinion. Sim0ns11 (talk) 16:27, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ---- Me too, thanks Brian Boy (talk) 12:53, December 9, 2017 (UTC)